Clark's Suprise
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: It's Christmas at the Kent farm and when an unexpected guest shows up bringing a big gift for our dearest Kent boy... Kara is not Clark's Cousin. Please Read and Review.


**_For my dearest friend. Just know that I miss you and have a very Merry Christmas, Darling!_**

* * *

Where had the time gone? It seemed like every holiday just sort of fell back to back, over and over. Now I am stringing tensile and icicle lights from my mother's roof. I was waiting for my best friend to arrive before we can hang the lights and ornaments from the tall tree that I cut down the other day. This year it was just going to be Chloe, and I for the holidays since everyone else had other plans of some sort. At promptly six in the afternoon I heard tires crunching against the dirt driveway and five seconds later the door closed and I was waiting for the spunky blond to walk through the front door.

However, Chloe did not come alone and for once I was pleased with who she arrived with.

"Clark!" The girls chorused.

"Chloe, Kara, I can't believe you're here." I took my cousin into an embrace before pulling Chloe over and giving her the same treatment.

"Yeah, I will give you the details later. Right now we have a tree to decorate." Kara claimed and walked passed me into the living room.

"Let's go before I'm stuck unwinding the lights." Chloe laughed, knowing that since she now knows my secret that won't happen again. Even though it was hilarious to watch her last year. She somehow managed to get the chord wrapped around herself.

Once the tree was decorated it was time for presents and like every year it was worth it. Well, that is up until it was Kara's turn to open presents.

"Sorry, I thought you were still where ever it was you were." I smiled sheepishly. She only brushed it off with a sincere smile.

"Don't worry about it, Kal-El. I wasn't expecting anything."

Our eyes locked and I was startled by the shades of blue shimmering in her eyes. I made a promise than that I would make it up to her later.

"Clark, open mine first." Chloe's voice brought me out of whatever trance I was under and I smiled at my best friend before gently grabbing the thin box from her small hands.

I slowly opened the package, knowing that the slower I go the more impatient Chloe gets and I could see her fingers twitching impatiently. Chuckling under my breath I finished pulling all the shiny silver wrapping off the small box. Slowly I lifted the white lid to reveal a scrap book. I flipped through the pages and recalled all the memories, and near death experiences, we've shared throughout our years upon years of friendship.

"Thank you, Chloe."

Then it hit me. Something I could give both these girls for being, well for being themselves and helping me out with everything. I super speed out of the house and found two large pieced of coal before racing back to the house before either could blink.

"Coal, Clark. I'm a good girl!" Chloe was obviously offended and Kara was just simply curious.

I crushed both pieces of the flammable rock in either hand until I could feel the jagged edges of the diamonds. Handing one to either of them was like giving a kid free passes to a candy store, but the reward was far better than a kid with a sugar rush. Chloe leaned over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a comforting embrace and when she finally released me she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Clark. It's beautiful." Her smile could have brightened the sun and I knew my present was a good one.

Kara then came over and placed a feather light peck on my lips. My eyes shot open in shock of the sudden motion.

"What was that?"

"My gift to you. Turns out we are not related after all. I am the daughter of Zod, not that I will follow in his footsteps."

I couldn't help it, so I kissed her again, and again and I would have done it a third time but Chloe threatened to bring out green Kryptonite if we didn't calm ourselves. Kara and I laughed and got cuddled up on the couch and Chloe scooted so she was resting on my other side and I only had one last thought before I got to comfy.

_With my girls next to me nothing could ruin this perfect Christmas._


End file.
